


Please dont

by eri_1485



Category: offgun
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, M/M, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eri_1485/pseuds/eri_1485
Summary: "I'm sorry but we have to end this." Off told Gun while they were alone inside the waiting room."End what? What are you talking about?" Gun asked, confused."This. Our on-screen relationship."-----------
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Please dont

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my twitter. Sorry. I'm a lame writer. comments and critiques are very much appreciated.

"I'm sorry but we have to end this." Off told Gun while they were alone inside the waiting room.

"End what? What are you talking about?" Gun asked, confused.

"This. Our on-screen relationship."

"Why? Is there a problem?" 

"I just met someone." 

"Who?" 

"The girl i'd like to marry." 

"How did you know she's really the one? You said you just met her?"

"I just knew when I saw her. I'm sorry Gun." 

They kept silent for a few minutes until someone called them. Its their queue to go up the stage.

Before he can walk out the door, Off held his wrist to stop him.

"Gun please?" He pleaded.

Gun stared at him coldly and shook his grip off his wrist.

While they were on stage, Gun acted how they normally did. They were sweet to each other. As a matter of fact, a little to sweet that the fans watching were confused. Even Off. Everyone was confused. Why was Gun acting so strangely.

When it was time for their final ment, Off talked first. 

"Thank you all for coming to our anniversary concert. Its been 8 years right? 8 years and you guys still sticked with us. Without you, there will be no OffGun. 

Gun, thank you for coming to my life, its been a long ride for us right. Lets be together for a long time, shall we?" He faced Gun as he delivered his message to him. Gun didnt answer. He just smiled at Off.

"Again, I hope yoy enjoyed our concert. Good night babiis! Gun?"

Off turned to Gun waited for him to speak. 

"Hi! Did you enjoy our performances???" 

"Me too. We really did our best for you guys. I heard its raining outside right now, do you guys have an umbrella? Yes? No? Those who said no, why???"

Gun laughed at the fans' responses. "Be careful when you go home. I know its already quite late and its dangerous outside. Take a taxi home if you can okay? Or go home with your friends. I dont want babiis to get hurt because i will be sad, okay?"

"Its been 8 years since offgun first started right? 8 years. Wow. Its been that long. Some of you probably started with us a teen and are now adults right?" 

Some fans shouted yes and it made Gun smile. 

"We got old together. Thank you for spending your youth with us babiis." 

"And to you Off, i just want you to know that I love you so much and no matter what happens, i will always be here for you, okay?"

Gun's eyes started tearing up at the sight of Off smiling at him. 

'Thank you for everything' he taught to himself. 

"Eyyyy! Why is our little Gun crying?" Off teased Gun and the fans were either laughing or crying.

Gun's tears started falling as he went and hugged Off tightly.   
"Gun, what are you doing?" Off asked Gun, whispering.

Gun didnt respond and instead, cried harder.

"Sorry babiis, he must have gotten emotional." Off laughed and hugged Gun back. 

They stayed in that position for a minute until Gun let go.

"Sorry I got too emotional. Lets get on with the show shall we? Here's our last song. Too cute to handle. Until now its been OffGun."

With that, they ended their concert.

\---------

They were alone in Off car on their way to the after concert party when Off stopped the car and asked again.

"Have you thought about it?" 

"What?" Gun asked, pretending not to understand what Off was saying. 

"Gun we both know what I mean." 

"You really want to get rid of me so soon?" Gun smiled and looked at Off. 

"What? No. I'm not getting rid of you. I'm just asking if you are okay with it." 

"If I say no, would you be okay with it?" He asked, still smiling.   
Off couldnt answer.

"Fine. I get it." 

Gun put his mask on and got off Off's car. 

"Okay Off. Lets end this." 

"Gun, wait! Where are you going?" 

"Away from you." He screamed as he ran to away.

"Wait. Dont go! We have to be at the party. The whole crew are waiting for us!" 

"Tell them I had an emergency to attend to." 

Gun put on his earphones and played a song to mute his surroundings. 

When reached the crosswalk, he sat by the side of the road and cried, little did he know that a car was speeding towards him.

Everything happened so fast.

\------------

The next day, the whole country was shocked by a news.

"BREAKING: Atthaphan Phunsawat, dies at 30.

Atthaphan Phunsawat, also known as Gun from the popular BL couple OffGun, died at around 11:30pm on September 21 from a freak accident.

Phunsawat was hit by a speeding car drove by an intoxicated man in his 20s. Rescuers arrived at the scene 10 minutes after the accident was reported but he was declared dead on the spot due to the severe head and neck trauma sustained from the impact. 

The driver is now in police custody."

End.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know how to write the ending so lets leave it at that.


End file.
